halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Julian Brochey
Hey. Lets start with issue 1. "5 digit high tags have no place." I can agree that if Julian were to be a S-II conscript he would definitely have 150 or less as his number. I can fix that. Simply because I am playing along as the "Unidentified Escapee" then I technically have no canon numbers, So who said that 00247 were my S-II numbers? Problem 2 "James being the other escapee wouldn't work. I acknowledge that. However You were wrong in one sense. Spartan IIs were augmented at 14. I know this due to the Halo Fall of Reach Film. John and the rest of the S-IIs were all augmented at 14. So I wouldn't be augmented "YET" since everyone aboard that pelican were 6. Conclusion "I will take out James" Problem 3 "You'd have to commit suicide." I beg to differ. Keep in mind that (If the boy really committed suicide along with Oscar and ONI confirms this, why couldn't ONI have basic forensics done on the boy to find out which conscript he was unless their trying to hide something) because ONI would most likely cover up my escape with a "Suicide during escape" due to the fact that ONI wouldn't want to be remotely connected with a boy who escaped, it would make them look incapable and irresponsible and if the boy were to run his mouth about what he saw no one would believe him because Orion project wasn't known about. Conclusion "I will not be taking myself out of the Escaped S-II plot for it is plausible." Problem 4 "Slavers wouldn't be able to hold onto the boy, tags would be changed and Augmented IQ issue" At 6 I'm not augmented yet so no super strength or intelligence. And My S-II tags were unidentified since the boy was unidentified. 00247 is my ODST given serial number. And as well S-IVs have 5 digit SNs and 5 digit SPs. So my 5 digit SN would work. Conclusion "I will not be changing my serial numbers and I will be keeping that portion of the story" Problem 5 "Cryo age" I completely agree. I am typing up a new story it will be updated hopefully by the end of tonight.5/9/2016 Thankyou for the critique It helps a lot.Ill be reviewing our conversation to fix everything in a manner that is neutral. I made differences and none changed dude. Julian-00247 Fixed J-00247 Sorry to spam however I would like to ask how I can delete a photo from the fanon page I made. If you see the ODST picture I want to remove that but do not know how. SO MUCH WORK I'm done yay. The story is basically saying in summary that he escaped as a S-II then later became an ODST, then during his career as an ODST he was offered to become a S-IV which is what he is currently in 2558. I want to keep the numbers they mean a lot to me. and also since me and James are brothers we have same last name so last name calling as S-IVs would be confusing, and btw I'm planning on making donovan fail the test to become a SIV. and I'm planning on making a fanon page for every name I listed In the story aswell one of Fireteam north. aswell. We always liked having our Serial numbers. and I'm not saying he switched back and forth its just extra information regarding before and after. do you have a number I can call it would be very easy to explain via verbal communications Ok. so what if the loophole is the fact that in the story I'm adopted. btw irl me and james are not brothers but ive known him all my life. Would Julian-247 work? or does it have to be Spartan Land or like yours Land-J247? . So Julian-247 would work, but they'd have to be members of Spartan-II Class II, and abide by the dates known for that class. The Spartan-IIIs were the ones who got -(letter)###, but only in three types: -A001 through -A300 were members of Alpha Company, -B001 through -B418 for Beta, and -G001 through -G330 for Gamma, each of which were trained at different points in time. You can read up about them on Halopedia. S-IVs didn't use Spartan tags, but as a IV he would be "Spartan Land", and there was never a "J" company for IIIs, so the -J247 tag wouldn't work. And, again, try to sign your posts on talk pages, with a link to your userpage if the four tildes doesn't work.}} Fixed? I think that is acceptable considering however I will be displaying my name will be how I will display my brothers. -------J-00247 http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Julian-247 Lol atleast I comply, what is the best suggestion for an info box you might say? ----------------J-00247